Enterprise resources may include or refer to devices, skills, techniques, employees, vendors, or the like used by an enterprise to provide enterprise-offered products. An enterprise may refer to an entity or set of entities, such as businesses or companies, that engages in economic activity to provide products such as goods or services. For example, a bank or banking company may be an enterprise, and products offered by a bank may include financial advising, wealth management, safe deposit boxes, savings accounts, money market accounts, current accounts, individual retirement accounts, fixed deposit accounts, recurring deposit accounts, certificates of deposit, time deposits, mutual funds, mortgages, personal loans, check books, credit cards, debit cards, service by automated teller machines (ATMs), and ATM cards. In order for an enterprise product to be provided, enterprise resources to provide the product must be available. For example, in order for a bank to provide a safe deposit box, a safe deposit box resource must be available.